


Nursing Jellal

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Jellal isn't the easiest of patients.





	Nursing Jellal

"…Erik, I don't think the bandage needs to be wound  _quite_ ," Jellal's voice let out a funny squeak on the word as Cobra gave it an especially vicious pull, "that tightly. Could you ease up on it a little?"

"No." Cobra didn't elaborate further, and continued to wrap Jellal's injured leg.

"I'm going to lose all circulation in my leg if you keep this up," observed the injured man.

"You're going to lose  _your life_  from  _blood loss_  if I don't," Cobra hissed.

Jellal peered up at him, perplexed. "You're angry," he pointed out.

Slowly, Cobra met his gaze. "You fucking think? Just what the hell were you thinking, leaving us behind to charge the enemy like that?"

"I thought you would appreciate me knocking them all down like bowling pins with Meteor." Jellal paused, waiting for the dragon slayer to laugh at the visual image. Cobra continued to stare at him, unamused. The blue-haired man sighed. "Alright, alright. I won't do it again."

At that, Cobra snorted. "Fucking liar. Just next time… remember that we have your back now, yeah?"

Jellal smiled. "Sure."

Cobra finished tying off the bandage. "You're good to go," he said, giving it a good slap as he stood up, and smiling at Jellal's resulting yelp.


End file.
